Images are frequently used on World Wide Web (web) pages as illustration and to make the pages more attractive. Both purposes are particularly important when the Web site displaying the pages is a business. A user is more likely to explore a web site that shows images of the items for sale. In a Web-based business, such as an auction site, in which the inventory turns over rapidly, regenerating one or more web pages to display new images is especially important. However, choosing the new images to display is currently a manual process and thus cannot be accomplished as rapidly as may be desirable. Furthermore, once the images are selected, they must be integrated with the other content on the web page. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide for the dynamic selection of images for web pages and for the automatic integration of the selected images to permit frequent and rapid modifications of the web pages.